


Mr. Elf

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: AoS Advent Fics 2019 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Jemma meets an elf. (Written for the prompt: I was dressed up as an elf, because of my job. You’re drunk and think I actually know Santa)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AoS Advent Fics 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559647
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Mr. Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



It’s almost Christmas and Fitz is dressed up as an elf. It sounds like a joke, but it isn’t one.

It’s his job. The only job he could find this late in the year. He’s dressed like an elf and walks around to give out flyers and advertise a big toy shop.

Fitz sighs and stares at his reflection in a shop window sullenly. Bloody hell. He looks utterly ridiculous, with these bright green clothes, the red shoes and the striped hat - not to forget the pointed plastic fake-elf ears. He wishes he could rip them off.

But Fitz doesn’t really have a choice. Living on his own in a big city and studying is expensive, especially with no family there to support him. Fitz would rather work the whole night AND the day than asking his father for money. He didn’t run away from that drunk abusive asshole just to come back to beg. No. He’s going to do this on his own. And if it means walking around dressed like an elf, being laughed and pointed at, so it’ll be.

“You are the most perfect elf we ever had,” Ward, one of the sellers, told him with a happy malicious grin a day ago. “Since you’re, you know, tiny and grumpy.” For some reason, Ward likes to mock Fitz whenever he can. Since Fitz has enough experience with bullies from his time in school, he guesses it’s because he’s studying to become an engineer, and this is just a part-time job. He thinks most people are mean, because they are not satisfied with their own life or their job, and for strange reasons feel better when they can make someone else sad.

However, this thing is going to pass and at least he can get himself some new things when it’s over. Like a microwave. That would be nice.

Fitz struggles to keep his smile on, as a group of younger girls walk past him, giggling, one even making a photo. He tries to ask them if they’re interested in a flyer, when he suddenly hears a voice behind him, frantic and out of breath. “Excuse me? Excuse me Mr. Elf …”

Fitz frowns and turns around. He sees a young woman, her face partly hidden behind a fluffy blue scarf. Her cheeks are rosy and her eyes are sparkling in a warm honey brown, though they are a bit hazy. She sniffs and looks up at him, blinking, swaying on the spot. Fitz starts to think she’s drunk. Especially, because she’s smelling of something very sweet and alcoholic.

“Can I help you?” He asks carefully.

The young woman beams at him, her eyes lighting up. “Yes!”

Fitz waits for more, but she just keeps on smiling at him. He sighs. “How?”

Suddenly, her smile fades and she makes a choked noise, that sounds a lot like a sob. “Please … You have to tell Santa I’m, I’m sorry.”

“What?!” Fitz calls out, completely stunned. Santa? What the hell? 

“Santa,” the woman repeats, completely serious. “Tell him I’m sorry. For, for writing a letter and calling him a lie …” She sounds so sad. Fitz is shocked to see her lower lip trembling. Oh no. It looks like she’s going to cry. “Please, can you tell him?” She asks again, her eyes wide and shiny.

“I can,” Fitz says hastily, not knowing if he’s supposed to be amused or angry. He can’t believe, she’s really thinking he’s an elf and knows Santa …

“Thank you,” the woman says, with a hiccup that shakes her. “Bye, Mr. Elf.” She turns around with a little wave, but almost stumbles on the street. Fitz reaches out and pulls her back carefully, so she's not run over by a very fast biker. He can’t leave her alone like this, he realizes with a hint of worry.

“Where do you live?” He asks the woman. 

“Oh! Are you going to visit me, Mr. Elf?” She asks excitedly, her words a bit slurred. Fitz nods and sighs. “Sure …”

Thankfully, she is able to tell him the exact address, though it takes her some time to remember the number. Fitz gets her there, hoping no one will notice he’s not doing his stupid job for like half an hour. He watches the woman fumbling with her key like forever, until she can finally open the door. He follows her, intending to make sure, she’s really in her apartment, before he leaves.

When she opens another door, a woman suddenly appears behind them, looking really worried. “Jemma? What the hell! Why did you leave the party alone, I was searching for you for … Oh.” She discovers Fitz, frowning. “Jemma, who is that guy?”

“Mr. Elf!” Jemma says happily, locking arms with Fitz, coming very close. She’s warm. Fitz blushes.

The other woman snorts. Her lips are twitching as she looks from Jemma to Fitz, back to Jemma.

Fitz clears his throat. “I … I just wanted to make sure she’s getting home safe.”

“Thank you.” She reaches for Jemma’s arm and leads her inside. “I’m Daisy. This is Jemma. We, uh, were on a birthday party and Jemma had a bit too much liquor, I fear. She’s not really used to drinking and I couldn’t get her to stop – suddenly she was gone. Thank you for bringing her back, uh …”

“Fitz.”

“Thank you, Fitz.”

“Yes, thank you Mr. Elf!” Jemma says, giggling. Daisy rolls her eyes, but grins.

“So … Bye then,” Fitz says awkwardly, already turning around. But suddenly, Jemma gasps, reaching for his arm again. “But … Mr. Elf. Am I never going to see you again?” She actually pouts. And it looks adorable.

“Uh …” Fitz doesn't know what to say. He blushes some more.

Daisy laughs. She looks Fitz up and down and smirks. “Give her your number. I bet she’s going to remember you.”

“Uh. Alright …” Fitz writes his number on a piece of paper, gives it to Daisy and says goodbye to them for good, getting a “Goodbye, Mr. Elf. Till tomorrow!” and a giggle from Jemma.

Fitz doesn’t quite know what to think, when he’s out on the street again. This was strange. But … also exciting. He has the feeling, he would like to know Jemma better. Maybe even Daisy. She seemed nice too. It would be a good thing, to not be all alone in this city anymore. But he tries to not get his hopes too high. Maybe - no, almost certainly - she's not even going to remember him tomorrow ...  
Fitz goes back to work.

The next day, Jemma calls him. Her first words are, “Oh God. I’m so sorry!”


End file.
